Returning with Sweet Gifts
This follows The Tiring House (scene with Yin-Yang in a palace with fiery walls, where the eliminated contestants are) Yin-Yang / It's so depressing in here... Are you kidding? It's so much fun seeing Yin moan! (they slap each other) Trophy (walks by) / Not that again... (Yang slaps Trophy) Trophy / Oww! Yin-Yang / Sorry, Yang's like that so much... Trophy / Oh yeah?! (switch scene to Cherries and Box) Cherries / I guess it feels fine living with a cardboard box. Want me to tell you a story? (pause) Cherries / I take that as a no. (Apple is running around screaming) Cherries / Hey Apple... is anything wrong? Apple / Tissues sneezed on me! Tissues (walks by, without tissues sticking out) / Soury, I didn't muean too... Cherries / Well, I wonder if Soap is ever gonna show up here?Get it? She'd clean the snot off Apple if she was here. Apple / Hey, something's different about you Tissues... did you get glasses? Tissues / I put my tissues in so it's easier to nuot sneeze... Trophy (walks by) / Guys, we have a more serious problem. (Yin-Yang walks by) Yin-Yang / I miss Dough! I can't believe I ate him! Why are you talking about this after many months?! (Dough walks by) Dough / Hey guys! Cherries / Uh, who are you? Apple / That's Dough from Episode 5! Yin-Yang / Oh, I thought he was dead forever. Dough / I wonder, does the fire here have GLARE?GLARE rhymes with CHAIR. Or can you see well? Trophy / I can see well. Cherries / At least there are 7 of us here. (Tissues sniffs then takes his tissues out) * II II Title Screen * (Paintbrush, Suitcase, Marshmallow, Soap and Knife are in a circle... in the real world of II II, of course) Paintbrush / Yesterday MePhone told us that an eliminated contestant will be rejoining! I wonder who it'll be. Marshmallow / I have no clue, but I hope it's Cherries... I feel sympathetic for how bad he felt after knocking me to Mars. Suitcase / I hope Box rejoins. He was a true friend. Paintbrush / All I hope is that the rejoining contestant isn't Yin-Yang. He's a jerk. Knife / It better not be Trophy! Soap / It better not be Tissues! Marshmallow / It better not be Apple... she messed with me then got out very recently! Suitcase / Suddenly I'm curious... Is Dough up for rejoining? MePhone4 (shows up) / No, because he's dead and can never come back! Suitcase / Okay... MePhone4 / Also, guess what's starting! (screen goes black) MePhone4 / Welcome to the elimination, everyone! (The Bright Lights are standing in a group on the left, and the Grand Slams are behind buttons on the right.) MePhone4 / Bright Lights, as I explained yesterdayNotice how I didn't say `as I explained in Episode 7` - Test Tube was the only one awake, you guys will spectate while the eliminated contestants vote someone off the Grand Slams, and then one of them will rejoin the game on your team! On that note, LET'S BRING OUT THE ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS! Paintbrush / This is exciting! (MePhone4 turns on a suction machine in front of the rejection portal) (switch scene to the eliminated contestants in the fiery world) (pause) (they disappear in a flash) Dough / What the HAIR? (switch scene to the eliminated contestants lounging sick in the debris) (pause) (they are sucked up the Guacamole path) (back to real world) (the eliminated contestants fall out of the portal and onto the suction, then they fall to the ground. Optional: As a running gag from Episode 1, Tissues,Trophy,Box,Yin-Yang,Apple crash on the floor first, then after the impact, the Cherries lightly fall on them.) Tissues / FOINAULY!! After aul the hesituashion! MePhone4 / Hello, eliminated contestants! How does it feel to be back? Trophy / It feels great! Apple / Yeah! Yin-Yang / It's totally awesome! NO, I'm so angry we're here! Cherries / Oh, you won't believe how glad I'' am! Thanks so much for bringing me back! MePhone4 / Glad to hear it! You guys will be voting contestants off the Grand Slams, while the viewers voted for one of you to rejoin on the Bright Lights! So, let the voting start! (Tissues presses Soap's button) Soap / WHAT? Why me? Tissues / Soury, but you've huated everything oi've daon in the pohst, and it's guotting oun my nerves... Cherries (pressing Cheesy's button) / Well, I vote Cheesy because his jokes are losing ring every second! Cheesy / *gasp* What did you just-?! Trophy / It's pretty obvious who ''I'm gonna vote for. (pressing Knife's button) This sharp guy over here! Knife / What did I do wrong? Everything that made you want to show the picture? Trophy / Even more than that... you let the entire deal down before I was eliminated! Lightbulb / He does look like a second sharp guy... MePhone4 / Okay, Box, it's your turn to vote. (pause) Box, you're supposed to vote someone off the Grand Slams. (pause) If you don't quit with your attitude right now- Marshmallow / Hold on! (runs up) I think I hear him saying something! (puts Box up to her face) Hi, I'm Box, and I'm so glad I have a voice! By the way, (pressing Box on Soap's button) I vote for Soap! In Episode 4, she was really pushy at me about sugar when I was taking a nap! Soap (to Marshmallow) / *GASP* YOU!! Yin-Yang / (pressing Soap's button) SOAP! She called our arguing CUTE in Episode 5! (pressing Microphone's button) NO! I think Microphone should go! She ruptured my ear drums in dodgeball challenge! Microphone / Like a contestant can vote for two people...! Apple / I'm so glad Marshmallow won the challenge... (pressing Knife's button) I vote for Knife because he kicked the football into my face and it hurt! MePhone4 / It's all tied up! Baseball, Nickel, Balloon and Suitcase have no votes and are safe. The prizes are... pieces of half-eaten spaghetti! Baseball, Balloon, Knife and Cheesy / What?! MePhone4 / I figured that since Toilet worked hard on getting me these, I should appreciate the work, even though it wasn't what I asked for. (spaghetti flinged at Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase) Baseball / Eww! Soap / You said that three times. MePhone4 / Microphone and Cheesy are safe at 1 vote each (they get spaghetti pieces), Knife is safe at 2 votes (gets a spaghetti piece), and Soap is eliminated at 3. Soap / What?! NO! I can't go! I clean everything for you! Don't you realize how dirty things will be without me? Nickel / You actually made things worse in Episode 4. Soap / DON'T SAY THAT! Baseball / Soap, before you get into the portal, imagine that the world is already clean! And if it gets dirty, eventually it'll rain and be fresh clean again! Isn't that a wonderful planet? Can you imagine global warming occuring? Tissues / Um, goys, I doun't mean to interroupt, but moi condishion is roilly getting bad... Baseball / Uh oh, looks like it's about to get less clean... Tissues / *A-CHOO*! (sneezes on Soap) Soap / Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!! (runs away screaming like she did in Episode 1. But she ends up running backwards into the rejection portal, and she disappears) (However... the portal doesn't disappear.) MePhone4 / Now that that's done, let's get to the rejoin! (change scene) (Tissues, Cherries, Trophy, Box, Yin-Yang and Apple are on the bleachers) MePhone4 / Hello, eliminated contestants! As you know, one of you will be rejoining the game on the Bright Lights. Isn't that exciting? Trophy / I guess. MePhone4 / Anyways, we've got 6550 votes. Isn't it nice how it just keeps rising? MePad / I'd agree. MePhone4 / The contestant with the least amount of votes, at 188, is... Trophy! Trophy / WHAT?! You can't be serious! MePhone4 / Get in the portal. Cheesy / Funny that Trophy is a trophy, but he's losing! (Knife starts walking up) Trophy / Why do people hate me so...?! (Knife falcon kicks him into the portal) MePhone4 / Apple, since your elimination was so recent, only 482 people voted for you. Apple / But MePhone...! (ghost Bow shows up and flings her into the portal) MePhone4 / Tissues and Box, you guys got 973 and 1229 votes respectively. Neither of you rejoin. Tissues / WHA? But goys, moy condishion is reully getting bad goys *A-CHOO*! (sneeze forces him into the portal and his heel kicks Box into the portal at the same time) MePhone4 / It's between Cherries and Yin-Yang. While the Cherries get along well with each other, I can't say the same for Yin and Yang. Yin-Yang / That's why I miss when we were separated! WHAT? You were the one who wanted us back together! That's because you were getting too evil! SHUT UP!! (slaps Yin) Cherries / That annoying thing better not get back into the game! MePhone4 / MePad, show the votes! MePad / This should be extra good! (MePad displays the votes. Yin-Yang = 1757, Cherries = 1921) (Cherries are smiling) Yin-Yang / Huh? NO! Oh! I'm so glad! Guys, it's gonna be a bit sad but- NO! SHUT UP! (they slap each other repeatedly, and eventually fall into the portal) (portal disappears at last) (Marshmallow & Cherries) Marshmallow / YAY, Cherries, you're back! Cherries / Isn't it ever so awesome to be in the game again? Marshmallow / Oh, and by the way, what did you want to say before you got knocked into the portal? Cherries / Oh yeah. I've created the masks for all the contestants of the season, and there is a special place where I hid them, so you'd earn them if you succesfully found that place. Now I don't quite remember where I hid them. MePhone4 / For rejoining, Cherries, you get a prize. Cherries / What is it? MePhone4 / A pillow. (they get a pillow) Cherries / Hmm...? MePad / That was my idea, thank you very much! (Grand Slams: Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Cheesy, Microphone; Bright Lights: Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Fan, Marshmallow, Test Tube, Cherries) MePhone4 / The Bright Lights are now catching up towards the Grand Slams! Will they ever outnumber them? Let's find out! Fan / Well, let's get to things! MePhone4 / For this Christmas-themed special-You're probably wondering why the name of the episode is: Returning with Sweet Gifts. Episode 6 was probably a Halloween special, because they hoped to release it on 10/31/2013, then planned it really carefully. Likewise, this could be a planned Christmas special since it's two episodes after Episode 6. Microphone / Dude, it's not Christmas. MePhone4 / Like it matters! In this wondrous challenge, you will go Christmas shopping! But there is a special catch. Knife / Really! MePhone4 / Each team will split up into three mini-teams. Cheesy / Wow, can I be with- MePhone4 / Nope, I chose the mini-teams already! For the Grand Slams, we have: * Baseball and Nickel * Balloon and Suitcase * and that leaves Knife, Microphone and Cheesy on a team of three! Baseball / Wow, how did he pick teams so well! Nickel / Yeah, we're together! Suitcase / But I'm not with my alliance... MePhone4 / For the Bright Lights: * Fan and Test Tube * Marshmallow and Cherries * And that leaves: Lightbulb and Paintbrush! Paintbrush / OMG, I knew it! MePhone4 / When we enter the store, each mini-team will get a gift for each other contestant on the same team. For example, Baseball and Nickel will get gifts for Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Microphone and Cheesy. Thus each contestant will get two gifts. When time is called, each contestant will rate his/her pair of gifts out of 10, (and probably give a warm thank you), and the team with the higher total score wins. Do not be silly though - I don't want everyone rating their hated gifts with 10 just so that they're not up for elimination! Suitcase / You know, I've just realized that we've always outnumbered the Bright Lights the entire season! Marshmallow / Yeah, but it we win this challenge, the teams will entirely even out! MePhone4 / Follow me to the store, everyone! (contestants follow MePhone4 to store) Test Tube / Wow, it sure looks vast in here! Fan / I know right? Balloon / It's really big! Suitcase / I should get something really special for my alliance!Baseball, Nickel, Suitcase... remember? Cheesy (to Knife and Microphone) / Speaking of alliances, we should be an alliance! Microphone / Wow! Knife / I hardly agree with that... Cherries / I wonder what gifts we're gonna get. Marshmallow / Me too! MePhone4 / You have one hour to buy gifts. START! (Baseball and Nickel) (NOTE: UOS, everyone's in a big store with a wide variety of different things.) Baseball / Okay, we need to think carefully. Wee need to get a gift for each of Balloon, Suitcase, Microphone, Knife and Cheesy, and none of them should be the same. Nickel / Let's prioritize with Suitcase! Baseball / Of course. I think we should get her a ribbon. Nickel / Come on, Baseball, any other ideas?! Baseball / What's wrong with a ribbon? Nickel / I was hoping we get her a wagon. Baseball / Oh, I think the wagon should be for Knife, because he loves them better! Nickel / Okay, Suitcase will get a ribbon and Knife will get a wagon... what about balloon? (Fan and Test Tube) Test Tube / Hmm... now, what would Cherries love? Fan / Don't you know anything about prioritizing? I want to get something for Marshmallow first! Test Tube / That doesn't sound like a good priority to me. Fan / Let's compromise. You look for something for Cherries and I'll look for something for Marshmallow. Test Tube / Okay. (they walk away from each other) (Balloon and Suitcase) Balloon (holding a boomerang) / Baseball will love this! Suitcase / Nonsense! I think he should get a Christmas card. Balloon / Yeah right, because you're in his alliance. Suitcase / I guess we'll give the Christmas card to Nickel... (Marshmallow and Cherries) Marshmallow / Let's find something for Fan. Cherries / I would disagree. In Episode 2, he tried to write down my physical features. Marshmallow / Well, we need to find something for him at some point, right? He's on our team! Cherries / Yeah, but we're doing it last. Marshmallow / How about Lightbulb? Cherries / Second to last. She criticized my arrival in Episode 1.`So you're replacing US with THEM? Really?` It doesn't make sense that it still annoys me, but it kinda does. Marshmallow / I guess it's down to Paintbrush and Test Tube. Cherries / Oh, I know the perfect thing for Test Tube! A new test tube rack! The one she already has is probably getting old. Marshmallow / Capital idea! (Knife, Microphone and Cheesy) Microphone / Okay guys. We need to get 4 gifts, one for Baseball, one for Nickel, one for Balloon and one for Suitcase. They should all be different. Cheesy / They should get inanimate versions of themselves? Knife / All four of them?! Cheesy / How about just Baseball? Knife / We'll get a needle for Balloon! Microphone / Are you that serious...?! (Lightbulb and Paintbrush) Paintbrush / Okay, Lightbulb, no messing this challenge up. It's Christmas. Lightbulb / What the? I wasn't gonna mess anything up anyways! Paintbrush / Let's see... I think Test Tube should get a microscope. I am thankful for her rocket-building in Episode 2. Lightbulb / What about Paper? Paintbrush / Why do you keep calling him that? (Baseball and Nickel) Baseball / It's down to Balloon, Cheesy and Microphone. Know an order we should do them in? Nickel / Microphone last, definitely. As for the other two, I'd say Balloon before Cheesy. Baseball / Okay, that means Balloon first. What should we get him? (Nickel keeps walking until he bumps into a comic book) (he looks up) (it says STORIES OF THE HOT AIRS) Nickel / Balloon will love this! Baseball / Are you sure? Nickel / Yeah, I think so. (takes book down) Baseball / How about Cheesy? Nickel / A joke book? Baseball / No way! He's too much of a jokester! That will just double his personality. Nickel / Aww c'mon! Baseball / I was thinking we get him a sad-music player, so that when he laughs too hard, the music player stops him. Nickel / Is that even a gift?! Baseball / We don't want to waste time! Now for Microphone. This may be the toughest. (Fan and Test Tube) (Test Tube picks up a blanket decorated with cherry drawings) Test Tube / Somehow this feels familiar to me...Cherries got a pillow as a rejoin prize, so the topic of Cherries receiving bedding seems familiar to her. (Fan runs by) Fan / I got the perfect thing for Marshmallow! Her own iPhone.Only the animate creature is called *Me*Phone... right? Test Tube / How come? Fan / Last episode your hypnosis put her to sleep, and a lot of remarks occured. I was happy to put them on my blog. When she has an iPhone, she'll have her own blog for things she finds remarkable! Test Tube / Now it's down to Lightbulb and Paintbrush... the ones who fight all the time! (Balloon and Suitcase) Balloon / What should Knife have? Suitcase (picking up boxing gloves) / These boxing gloves! Balloon / WHAT? Suitcase / It's down to Microphone and Cheesy. I think we should defer Microphone's until later, because she hurt my ears in Episode 1. Balloon (picks up a mousetrap) / Cheesy's gift is in my hand! Suitcase / Oh no Balloon. We are not getting him that! Balloon / Why not? Suitcase / Because it'll hurt him and make him cry. That's nothing like Christmas. Balloon / Let's just go on okay?! We have to get something for Microphone before time runs out! Suitcase / OMG you're right! I'm sorry! (Marshmallow and Cherries) Marshmallow / So we promised to prioritize with Paintbrush and Test Tube, and we found something for Test Tube. What about Paintbrush? Cherries / I leave that up to you... Marshmallow (picks up a paint palette) / How about this? Cherries / Hey yeah! She could learn to paint for the very first time! Marshmallow / Now only Lightbulb and Fan are left. Cherries / Hey, it just occured to me: Fan gave Chinese food, right?Recalling the epilogue of II I 4 Marshmallow / Cherries, that was a long time ago... Cherries (holding up a box of Chinese noodles) / Let's get him a box of Chinese noodles! Marshmallow / *sigh* Alright... (Knife, Microphone and Cheesy) Knife (holding up a yo-yo) / I think Suitcase should get this! Microphone and Cheesy / What?! Knife / Yep, she was nice to me in Episode 4. Microphone / I'd rather get Suitcase a pacifier so she hardly ever talks. Knife / But I don't think this store has a pacifier... Cheesy / Too much time would pac-''pass if you looked for one! (slaps his knee) Microphone / Geez... (Lightbulb and Paintbrush) (Lightbulb pulls out a mat (the kind for sleeping)) Paintbrush / What are you doing? Lightbulb / I really feel like we need to give this to Cherries! It just feels necessary! Paintbrush / Well, we still need to find things for Fan and Marshmallow. I'd say we do Marshmallow first. Lightbulb / What should we give her? Paintbrush / A book of her good memories. Lightbulb / Like that exists... Paintbrush / YKW? I'll make one, and you look for something for Fan, while we have time. (Baseball and Nickel) Nickel (holding up a mute) / How about this mute? Baseball / What do you mean? Nickel / It'll make her voice softer. Baseball / Hey, yeah! That's perfect! Nickel / Well, that's everyone! Gosh, I need a rest! (Fan and Test Tube) Test Tube (holding up a special thinking book) / Lightbulb will enjoy this! Fan / Say, this gives me an idea! Test Tube / What is it? Fan / Paintbrush should get a drum so she can rap, and she'll become just like Lightbulb! -Wait, is "she" right? Test Tube / Sorry, it looks like the drums are sold out... but we could get Paintbrush maracas! Fan / Okay! Test Tube / We're done! (Balloon and Suitcase) Balloon / Hmm... (gets a dictaphone) How about this dictaphone? If Microphone ever shouts, we'll record her, and play the recording, and then ''she'll be covering her ears! Suitcase / Doesn't seem good, because we'd have to know in advance when she's about to shout. However I'm too exhausted to think of anything else... Balloon / So am I... (Marshmallow and Cherries) Cherries (walking around) / Why is it so hard to find something for Lightbulb? Marshmallow / I know right? Cherries (picks up a toy ferris wheel) / How about this? It'll amuse her so she doesn't annoy others. Marshmallow / That doesn't really sound like a bad idea! Cherries / Wow, the first challenge after returning to Inanimate Insanity was the hardest! (Knife, Microphone and Cheesy) Microphone / This is awful! Only Nickel is left and I don't want to get anything for him! Knife / Come on, he's gotta get something! What about a book on sarcasm? (he leads the other two to the sarcasm aisle) Cheesy / He already knows about sarcasm, so that book will be boring. Microphone / How about irony? It's closely related. Knife (sarcastically) / What a great idea... Microphone / Okay!-wait, never mind... Cheesy (picking up a puzzle book) / How about this puzzle book, where there's a lot of sarcasm in the story, and Nickel's job is to try to find it all? Knife and Microphone / Sure! Cheesy / Hey, it just occured to me. Knife, in Episode 5, you called my jokes "terrible". Were you being sarcastic? Knife / I was trying to be! I actually thought your jokes were funny! Cheesy / Thanks. I feel better now. And I'm sorry I got mad at you. Microphone / Please don't talk about Episode 5. I have bad memories of losing my goalie spot. (Lightbulb and Paintbrush) Paintbrush / Wow, I'm done with the book! I knew it wouldn't be as hard as I thought! Lightbulb (looks inside) / Marshmallow will love this! Paintbrush / Now it's down to Fan. Lightbulb / Wait a minute: In Episode 4, I tried putting Fan's egg in the pizza recipe. He then complained that the egg contained a living creature. We should get a cage for his egg so no one else steals it. Paintbrush (gets a cage) / Wow, I'm surprised I saw one right away! We're done! Lightbulb / Wow, we are ''bright! I wonder how much time is left? MePhone4 calls / Time's up, everyone! Follow me to the gift giving area! (the 13 contestants arrive where MePhone4 is, exhausted from the first half of the challenge and relieved) '''Summary of what the contestants got for each other:' (scene with them following MePhone4) MePhone4 / So, each mini-team gives 4 or 5 gifts, while each individual gets 2 gifts! Each contestant will give the pair of gifts he/she gets a single rating out of 10, and a warm thank you! I'm really curious what you guys will react! (fast-forward to them sitting in two circles, one for each team) MePhone4 / Okay, everyone, distribute your gifts! (everyone gives their gifts to the proper receivers) MePhone4 / Now Grand Slams, give your reactions! Baseball / I got a baseball from Cheesy, and a boomerang from Balloon. The baseball looks nearly like me, and it feels like a new friend! Thanks for the baseball, Cheesy! As for the boomerang, Balloon, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is very boring for armless people; if I throw the boomerang with my foot, it'll come back and hit my face. Combined, I rate these gifts 5/10. Nickel / I got a Christmas card and a puzzle book. I can tell that the Christmas card is from Suitcase, my alliance member, and the puzzle book is from Cheesy, because he was the one who passed it on. The card is wonderful! (reading the puzzle book) Wow, what a lot of sarcasm! I'm not sure if I've found it all! Thank you for these gifts, Suitcase and Cheesy! 10/10 Balloon / One thing I got was a comic book. Hmm... STORIES OF THE HOT AIRS... Boring. I've already read that a lot of times. And the other thing I got was a... needle?! (nearly pops) Ahh! That's too dangerous! I'm not sure whose idea it was, but why didn't the rest of the mini-team stop him/her...?! 1/10 ! Suitcase / I got a ribbon and a yo-yo. These are wonderful ideas, and I like how the yo-yo is multicolored, except they could use a little touching up. Thanks a lot! 7/10 Knife / I got a wagon and boxing gloves. Wow... thanks. I don't have much to say about these. They're nerdy and they could really strengthen me in the future challenges! Except they're not the best things in the world, so I say 6/10. Microphone / I got a mute from Nickel... and a recorder from Balloon. Um, Nickel, I want to ask: how does a mute interest me? It will just make it harder for me to be Loud and Proud. The recorder, on the other hand may be interesting: (press record button) HI, I'M MICROPHONE! (presses stop button) (presses play button) (the recording "HI, I'M MICROPHONE!" hurts her ears and she covers them) That does it! 2/10. Cheesy / (takes the mousetrap and it traps his hand) OWW!! Hey, that's no gift! Well, let me see what the other one is. Oh, it's a radio! It probably plays funny audio tracks. (turns on radio) (sad music is played) (Cheesy starts crying) How could you guys do this? *sniff* Automatic 0/10 ! MePhone4 / The Grand Slams have a total of 31/70. That's 44.3%. Now for the Bright Lights' reactions! Lightbulb / A toy ferris wheel and a book. The toy ferris wheel sure looks fun! (reading the book) So does this book! I can tell that it has a lot of bright topics inside. Reading it reminds me of challenges! Thanks dudes, 9/10 ! Paintbrush / I got a paint palette and maracas. Wow, the paint palette will really teach me things! I could paint pictures of all of you guys. Also, I wonder what the maracas are for? (starts rapping with maracas) "Every now and then, I see a crazy path, that leads me someplace else in a snap, this rap is for Lightbulb and Paintbrush together, and wondrous things are what time cannot sever!" Awesome! Thank you! 8/10 Marshmallow / I got an iPhone from Fan and a book from Paintbrush. I see that since Fan has his own blog, he wants me to have one too. Wait a minute... this may be funny, but getting this iPhone is a remark to post on a Marshmallow Blog! And (reading the book) all my good memories and no bad memories! Thanks a lot, both of you! I give it an absolute 10/10 ! Cherries / (to right): I think you should hold the gifts while I do the explaining. okay I got a mat and a blanket decorated with cherry drawings. These remind me of MePad's idea of a pillow. You know, I don't have much to say about these, except for the fact that I can hardly let go of them... thanks so much! 10/10 Test Tube / I got a microscope and a new test tube rack. I actually intend to form a lot of experients, but my current test tube rack is hardly useful anymore! Thanks for the test tube rack, Marshmallow and Cherries! I'm afraid I don't have as strong a feeling for the microscope, since I just got a new one. Combined, I say 6/10. Fan / I got a cage and a box of Chinese noodles. Hey I remember trying to give a box of Chinese noodles to OJ and Bomb! And the cage is probably for my egg! I've gotten tired of carrying it in my hands all over the place. Thank you! I rate these 7/10. MePhone4 / How sweet! The Bright Lights have a combined total of 50/60, which is 83.3%. Getting a percentage higher by a step, (83.3% > 44.3%), Team Bright Lights wins this challenge too! Cherries / Awesome! Marshmallow / And that means the teams will even out! MePhone4 / Hey, yeah, you're right! Knife / I guess we're not really good gift-buyers... I should have known better than to give Balloon a needle! Microphone / I told you... MePhone4 / (showing a screen with Baseball, Nickel, Balloon, Suitcase, Knife, Cheesy, Microphone) So viewers, go onto the website and decide which member of the Grandl Slams will go home next! * II Credits * (Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Marshmallow and Test Tube are in a circle at night) Lightbulb / So, Team, since we all gave each other awesome stuff, let's have a friendship talk! Paintbrush / Shouldn't we wait for the entire team to be here? (Fan walks by) Fan / Having a friendship talk? Test Tube / How nice of you to join us! Paintbrush / How about Cherries? Test Tube (turning around) / Oh no, no way... Marshmallow (turning around) / I don't think we should call him over... Paintbrush / Why not? (Marshmallow points somewhere. The camera of the video follows her point, and shows that the Cherries are asleep in a bed made out of the pillow (from the rejoin), the mat and the blanket.) Marshmallow / The first challenge after rejoining was the hardest and most tiring! Lightbulb / I'll say. (Optional: MePad, Lightbulb and Test Tube look at the camera and wink happily, because they gave the pillow, mat and blanket respectively.) (The next episode is now here! Come check it out!) (NLG343 also made a Next Episode. Come check it out!) Gallery PICT4.png|The cherries are happy to be released, but Yang is not! PICT5.png|Grand Slams at elimination. PICT6.png|Yin-Yang and Trophy in fiery place PICT7.png|Eliminated contestants at the rejoin. Inanimate Insanity II - Best of Soap Soap: "Hey, that joke wasn't clean! Look at all this glass!" - Ep. 2 "Scrubbing scrubbing all day long" - Ep. 1 "Could we have a proper cookbook, please?" - Ep. 4 "Aww, it's cute when they argue!" - Ep. 5 "Oh, you say I'm useless NOW? How would you like it if I stopped cleaning everything for you guys?" - Ep. 3 "I've actually been feeling a lot better of myself." - Ep. 6 Tissues sneezes on Soap who then runs screaming - Ep. 1 "This place has opposite feelings from the purgatory mansion, which is scary. This place is so comfortable, and it's difficult to resist the repose we're supposed to resist." - Ep. 7 "Ahh, it's a cobweb!!" - Ep. 6 "*GASP* YOU!!" - Ep. 4 "*GASP* YOU!!" - Ep. 5 "*GASP* YOU!!" - Ep. 6 "*GASP* YOU!!" - Ep. 7 "Since I'm the only one trained with proper etiquette here, I elect myself for being the leader of this challenge!" - Ep. 4 "Since the ground is so dirty, why would anyone lie on it? Because of that it's easier for me to not fall asleep." - Ep. 7 "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that..." - Ep. 4 "Eww, germs! We must eliminate all of them in all costs!" - Ep. 1 "Aww c'mon, it couldn't possibly be that bad, could it?" - Ep. 5 "What?! At least they won't get diseases by eating it!" - Ep. 4 "Thanks! You really think it was?" - Ep. 1 MePhone4 / ...Knife is safe at 2 votes (gets a spaghetti piece), and Soap is eliminated at 3. Soap / What?! NO! I can't go! Tissues / Um, goys, I doun't mean to interroupt, but moi condishion is roilly getting bad... Baseball / Uh oh, looks like it's about to get less clean... Tissues / *A-CHOO*! (sneezes on Soap) Soap / Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!! (runs away screaming like she did in Episode 1. She ends up running backwards into the rejection portal, and she disappears) (the portal doesn't disappear.) of II contestants shown. Soap fades away, and at the same time Cherries fades in (Speaking of Cherries, since they rejoined, "Best of Cherries" should be renamed, "Best of Cherries (Eps. 1-3)") References Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II